Divide -- And Conquer
Divide -- And Conquer is the third episode of the first season of the television series Inhumans. Synopsis After fleeing their home, the Inhumans desperately search for each other in the wake of Maximus’ coup. Now they must learn who they can trust on Earth. Plot In flashbacks, a teenage Black Bolt (before undergoing his Terrigenesis) has no interest in the throne, which Maximus craves. After the brothers go through Terrigenesis, Kitang suggests locking Black Bolt for Attilan's protection, rejected by Agon. In the present, Black Bolt's fellow inmate Sammy is contacted by Evan Declan and given instructions to befriend the former. Louise Fisher watches the prison hoping to gain information while Medusa learns of Black Bolt's incarceration and heads there on foot. A prison riot ensues and Sammy breaks out Black Bolt, revealing himself as an Inhuman with heat powers. They board Declan's helicopter and escape. Medusa fails to reach them in time and forces a curious Louise to help her chase them. Maximus tasks Auran to kill Gorgon, sending a team, including the deadly Mordis. Her party forces Gorgon's to retreat. Crystal publicly opposes Maximus as king and escapes Attilan with Lockjaw. Maximus uses the chance to convince the Genetic Council of the Royal Family's incompetence and strengthen his position. Arriving on Earth with Crystal, Lockjaw is wounded in a car crash collision. All the while, Karnak is captured by a group of drug suppliers, who decide to keep him alive. Cast Main Cast: *Anson Mount as Black Bolt *Serinda Swan as Medusa *Ken Leung as Karnak *Eme Ikwuakor as Gorgon *Isabelle Cornish as Crystal *Ellen Woglom as Louise Fisher *Iwan Rheon as Maximus Guest Stars: *Sonya Balmores as Auran *Henry Ian Cusick as Doctor Evan Declan *Ty Quiamboa as Holo *Marco Rodríguez as Kitang *Michael Buie as King Agon *Tanya Clarke as Queen Rynda *Olo Alailima as Sammy *Bridger Zadina as Mordis *Sumire Matsubara as Locus *Jamie Gray Hyder as Jen *Michael Trotter as Reno *Ptolemy Slocum as Tibor *Ari Dalbert as Bronaja *Jason Quinn as Pulsus *Lofton Shaw as Young Black Bolt *Aidan Fiske as Young Maximus *John-Patrick Driscoll as A. Rivera *Matt Perfetuo as Sakas *Jeff Juett as Ted *Carlos Arellano as Captain Pena *Kala Alexander as Makani *Albert Ueligitone as Pablo *Krista Alvarez as Flora *Lei Kaholokula as Reporter *Joseph Kingsley as Assistant *Francisco Rodriguez as Jail Guard *Chad James Buchanan as Dave (uncredited) *Deborah Glazier as Genetic Council (uncredited) *L.G. Michael Brown as Food Taster - Inhuman (uncredited) *Sam Bass as Royal Guard (uncredited) *Wesley Jansen as Prison Inmate (uncredited) *Theresa Taffin as Lawyer (uncredited) *Nel Venzon as Prison Inmate (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Moon **Attilan ***Inhuman Royal Palace ***Attilan Mines (mentioned) *Oahu, Hawaii **Honolulu **Oahu County Correctional Facility **Royal Estates *Santa Barbara, California **Declan Research Facility *Afghanistan (mentioned) ** (mentioned) Events *Ambush in Oahu *Kidnapping of Karnak *Escape from Oahu County Correctional Facility *Arrest of Black Bolt (picture) Items *Com-Links *Words of Creation * * (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Inhumans *Humans Creatures *Inhuman Dogs **Lockjaw *Ants (mentioned) Organizations *Inhuman Royal Family *Attilan Royal Guard *Genetic Council *Callisto Aerospace *Honolulu Police Department *Keoki's Cab *''The Hawaii Chronicle'' *WHiH World News *18 Mentioned *Eldrac *Triton * Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to the title of the Inhumans's story in the comic book issue [[w:c:marvel:Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 5|''Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 #5]]''. Music References External Links * * Category:Inhumans (TV series) Episodes